


Trubel_Cute/sexy Relationship Drabble

by Roxanne_Kane



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: I'm so in love with Trubel! Admittedly, I'm not the biggest fan of the series, but Trubel makes up for all of it and I wish she would get her own spin off.I made some cute/sexy relationship drabble with her. More will come eventually, this was just done first.





	Trubel_Cute/sexy Relationship Drabble

(Y/N) was leaning against her bathroom sink, mustering herself in the mirror whilst brushing her teeth. She loved this time of day: cozy, only undies and a t-shirt, nothing but comfort ahead. Warm sheets and a good book. She spit out her toothpaste and washed her face when she heard a loud clanking coming from her bedroom.

“Sorry, sorry!” Trubel said. She walked toward the open bathroom door not taking her eye off whatever she had sent crashing. “I was trying to sneak in to surprise you and I snagged something. I think it’s ok… Oh. Wow.”

Trubel was looking up and down (Y/N)’s body, taking in every inch of her new girlfriend. She smiled and smoothly slid behind her, wrapping her arms around (Y/N)’s hips.  
“Had I known, I’d be coming over to see this I would’ve run faster”, Trubel purred. 

“Ha ha, very funny, smooth-talker.” (Y/N) looked into the mirror, watching Trubel kiss her shoulder and slowly work her way up her neck. 

Trubel’s hands started exploring (Y/N)’s body, caressing her hips, one hand slipping under her shirt and reaching upward. She slipped her other hand into (Y/N)’s panties and massaged her way downward. (Y/N) closed her eyes, letting out a small moan. 

“So, you just came over because you’re horny?”, she teased, enjoying every second of Trubel’s affection. 

“Oh yeah, what… did… you think?” Trubel mumbled between kisses. “Did you seriously think I came over because you’re smart and funny? Nah, I just wanted some of that sweet ass.”

(Y/N) smiled turning to Trubel and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “You’re the worst.”

“I know.”


End file.
